Taming
Catching is a Life Skill used to capture mounts and pets. Once you've finished the tutorial in Mulberry Village, you'll start your journey in Serene City district; where you'll be able to catch pets and mounts. To learn the skill, talk to Monster Hunter Jen in Serene City. This skill does not count towards your 2 Life Skills max. How to catch a pet : See also: Pets A good portion of the monsters you do battle with can be captured as pets. Once you've learned Taming, you'll have the Capture Monster and Processing skill. Using the Capture Monster skill requires a Monster Mirror and this can be purchased from grocery dealers or monster merchants. When a Monster Mirror is used, if the capturing process finished, whether you successfully captured the creature or not, the Monster Mirror will lose 1 durability. Monster Mirrors with 0 durability will disappear from your inventory. Only tamable creatures can be caught. So check this by hovering the cursor over your target; the box that pops up, near the bottom right of the screen, will denote if it's "tamable" or "untamable". Knock down the monster's health down and this will increase your chance of successfully capturing a monster. The highest leveled creature you can catch is determined by multiplying your Catching level by 10. *Lvl 1 Tamables 1-10 *Lvl 2 Tamables 11-20 *Lvl 3 Tamables 21-30 *Lvl 4 Tamables 31-40 * Lvl 5 Tamables 41-50 During the process of catching, you may be interrupted. Interruptions include: moving your character, using a skill, being affected by the daze or knockdown status, or being killed. Being hit and taking damage does not interrupt the process. Only successful catches will gain you proficiency in Taming. Catching creatures closer to the highest leveled creature you can, for your Taming level, will earn more proficiency while catching lower level creatures will earn less or no proficiency. Processing eggs will not actually gain any proficiency towards Taming. How to catch a mount : See also: Mounts The most common way to catch a mount is in the wild. In Serene City district, there are many spawning locations for the four mounts you can catch, the Bear, the Boar, the Fox, and the Wolf. At any spawning location, you may find the young form, adult form, or king form of the mount. Killing the young form of a mount may result in an adult form coming to attack you, a king form coming to attack you, or no revenge attacks at all; with the chance of a king form coming as the lowest. Young forms of a mount are always prefixed with "Demonized". But only the king form is tamable. The king form is easily distinguishable by the aura it has below it. The king form is very resistant to both physical and magical attacks and cannot be captured until its health is at 80% or lower. At 20% health or lower, this is the optimal chance at catching a mount. Mounts can also be caught through the Hunt Park events. In Serene City district, Pond City district, and Capital City district, there is a Hunt Park and the event happens everyday at 10:15AM and 4:15PM. For thirty minutes, mounts local to the city will randomly be announced and appear in the city's Hunt Park. Lastly, there are also mounts available through the Token Shop. Eggs Once a creature is captured, you will receive an unidentified egg. Identifying is provided by grocery dealers or monster merchants and will show creatures stats such as starting Skill Points, Growth Rate, etc. Identifying eggs will allow them to be used and become your pet or mount. Like equipments, eggs have varying qualities. From most common to unique, the colours are: white, blue, red, orange, and gold. Note, eggs do not stack in your inventory. You may use the Processing skill on unidentified eggs to get Devil Essences, which is the only thing pets and mounts will eat and increases their Mood. Processing identified pet eggs will still yield Devil Essences but you'll get more than with an unidentified pet egg. The higher your Taming skill is, the higher quality the Devil Essences you'll process. Devil Essences higher level than your pet or mount will have more effect on Mood while lower level ones will have a lower effect on Mood. Using the Processing skill on identified mounts eggs will get you a Mount Toy (adds to mount's loyalty). You can get Pet Toys only processing archetype pet eggs. Category:Mounts Category:Pets